


Endless Saviour... No Survivors

by HeadcaseCraziness



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Dark, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Introspection, Multi, Murder, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, POV First Person, Psychosis, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadcaseCraziness/pseuds/HeadcaseCraziness
Summary: Byleth has seen it all. Every path... Every ending.They can't save them.Let me save them.Sothis, please. Let me save them.“Try again.”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Endless Saviour... No Survivors

**Author's Note:**

> Just a dark drabble written at 2 in the morning. Not a happy ending. As no ending is truly happy in three houses.

_My Darling Emperor,_ Edelgard... _El_

She had been defeated, the Hegemon exo-skeleton faded into nothing. Yet, she refused his hand. She threw his dagger back, a rejected gift, finally returned to its owner. The lance surged forward. She collapsed, smiling and dead.

Long live the broken King. I made sure he didn’t turn back,

_As I had already turned my back on her._

...

_My_ Dimitri _, Flaws and All_

Dedue and everyone was already dead. Rhea ran away to his own city, leaving him and the Kingdom to die. He would not back down, the beast had taken over long ago.   
He was just a bump in the road to Fhridiad. Almost insignificant and still Edelgard said he would have been a benevolent ruler...  
The axe swings. He is gone. _I couldn’t have saved him._

...

Claude _, My Clever Dear_

He may have said goodbye and I smiled as he left. He had survived,  
Or so I thought.   
His Wyvern shot down, I could only watch as he spiralled to the ground.   
_Another one I couldn’t save as they plucked him from the very sky._

...

Rhea _, My Life and Soul_

Rhea’s features are stained in blood and her eyes wide in reckless abandon. The Immaculate One hiding underneath, readying itself. There’s much pain, she needs me and...

I save her.

_I cut her down._

...

**I**

The arrows pierce the sky, he’s gone.

**Can’t**

I swing my blade, if only it didn’t come to this. _I kill her._

**Take**

He cuts him down in a rage of bloodlust. _I wasn’t fast enough._

**It**

We strike together and the Immaculate One is no more.

**Anymore**

I can’t take it anymore. They were so young.   
They meant everything to me. 

_Let me save them._  
_Sothis, please. Let me save them._

**“Try again.”**

Or let them live in a world without me.

...

I wake up next to her, her violet eyes shine in the morning light, crinkling at the edges when she sees me awaken. A smile only for me. Even Hubert is jealous. _I savour every secret smile._

...

A long day working indoors, so we walk hand-in-hand in the frigid Northern air, his cheeks blush a beautiful red as Sylvain jokes about “us lovebirds” but he actually laughs. _I think he is truly happy with me._

...

His parents are as rambunctious as described, I can see where his glimmering personality comes from. From his sly little winks to cheeky half-grins. I can read him like a book. _I know all his secrets now._

...

I will follow her anywhere, into the spotlight or to hide away from the world. To steal tender moments behind closed doors or be brazen and let the world know our love. Now she’s not Archbishop, she can finally relax and _I_ _will be by her side to experience it all._

...

I watch it again. I feel it again. I live it again.  
She dies.  
He dies.  
I die... _Once more._  
I kill her.  
I kill him.  
They kill me... _Finally._

_Maybe I’ll stay dead this time._

...

_I wake up. Again._

_Curse you Sothis!_

**“I can hear you...”**

Time to choose a side...

_What path should I see to its end this time?_

Maybe Fodlan can be united under Imperial rule once more, and Those Who Sliver can be crushed underfoot.

Or I could refuse her hand as she does Dimitri, side with the Church... And save beloved Rhea...

Speaking of Dimitri, I could grab him from the abyss he clings to, and the Kingdom could rise from its ashes. They deserve as much.

But Claude, with his cocky grin and schemes, his dream could triumph all, a Fodlan open to the outside world... But to do that, Dimitri and Edelgard must die.

...

The light extinguishes from her beautiful violet eyes. _I am the last thing she sees._

...

His cocksure grin is no where to be seen on his sun-kissed skin. _He always knew this would happen._

...

His hands are so cold, the bleeding has stopped, his soul is long gone. _I can understand his psychosis now._

...

_Why can’t I save them all?_

...

It’s time to end the cycle.

I can only experience these things so much. I’ve seen every outcome, felt every death, held them in my arms, been the cause of so many endings.

This time I will kill them all. Maybe that is all that will truly save them?

Now or never.

...

“My Teacher?” 

“Professor?”

“Teach?”

_“Coming, my Loves...” I mutter, drawing my sword._

**"You! It’s time to go. Stop dawdling.”** Her green eyes are so naive. So much for an all-knowing Godess.

Sothis _, My heart_

**“They’re waiting. I’m waiting.”**

There’s a different way.

...

**“Wait, what are you doing?”**

...

A scream echoes throughout the Monastery.

A feral bellow laced with agony. 

A pained gasp and silent tears. 

Sothis, oh how she begged me to stop.

There is a shattered crest stone in my hand.   
A heart that doesn’t dare beat in my chest. 

_I smile._


End file.
